


Not knowing

by MaryBarrens



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Episode: s03e24 The Janus List, Friendship/Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Songfic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po odhalení Colbyho jako špiona Charlie balancuje svůj vztah k němu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not knowing

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

Charlie se nemohl soustředit. 

Nebyl na tohle zvyklý. Byl akademik, celý svůj život strávil ve škole, pracoval pro hromadu různých vládních agentur a jeho svět se odjakživa omezoval na čísla a rovnice a teorie, kterými ho dokázal popsat, dokonale spolehlivě, bez čehokoli, co by mu do toho zasahovalo. Takový prostě byl. Byl _čísla_. Byl čísla a rovnice a teorie. Ale teď…

Nemohl se soustředit na práci, nemohl se soustředit na svoje čísla, v noci nemohl pořádně spát. Dokonce i teď sice byl ve své garáži, před _svou_ tabulí, jenže ta byla dokonale čistá, nenapsal na ni nic už kolik dní. Chtěl, zoufale moc chtěl počítat, ale nemohl. 

Bylo to, jako by ho někdo vygumoval, jako by mu sebrali to, co _byl_ on, a vyhodili to někde, kde se k tomu nemohl dostat. 

Dlouze vydechl, odložil křídu a svezl se na židli, hlavu v dlaních. Nemělo to cenu. Bylo zbytečné, alespoň teď, pokoušet se něco vymyslet, něco zjistit a pochopit a vyřešit, protože veškeré jeho myšlenky, veškerá čísla, která mu zůstala, ho vracela ke Colbymu, znovu a znovu a znovu. 

Jaká byla pravděpodobnost, že ze všech agentů, které FBI měla, bude zrovna Donův kolega, s kterým on sám spolupracoval už roky, s kterým se přátelil a kterému věřil, špion? Jaká byla pravděpodobnost, že se nechá koupit od Číny a zradí nejen je, všechny do jednoho, ale i vlastní zemi? Jak by se dal početně vyjádřit ten pocit zrady, který ho svíral? 

Jak to, že to neviděl? 

Charlie si pročísl vlasy a pohled mu bezcílně sklouzl k oknu. Venku bylo šero a pršelo, velké kapky deště, v Los Angeles tak neobvyklé, tlumeně bubnovaly na sklo okna, pravidelně, nebo alespoň tak pravidelně, jak to jen bylo možné při něčem tak náhodném, jako je rozdělení dešťových kapek. Zíral z okna a přemýšlel, jak si toho sakra mohl _nevšimnout_.

V očích ho zaštípaly slzy. 

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though_

_Going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

„Pořád ještě to nemůžu pochopit,“ zamumlala Amita a zakroutila hlavou. 

Charlie si rukama přejel po obličeji, silněji, než bylo potřeba, ale nic neřekl. Nebyl si jistý, co by měl říct. 

Bylo to přece už pár týdnů. Třicet šest dní od chvíle, kdy se jemu a Amitě podařilo rozluštit spoustu kódů a napojit se na Janusův seznam, třicet šest dní od okamžiku, kdy mezi jmény zkorumpovaných agentů z MI6, rozvědky a kontrašpionáže zaslechl i to Colbyho. 

Nemohl se v tu chvíli nadechnout. Bylo to, jako by mu někdo stisknul krk a odříznul mu přívod kyslíku do mozku, nemohl mluvit, nemohl myslet, jediné, co mu zbylo, bylo _cítit_ , tu bolest, strašnou bolest, kterou si v tu chvíli nedokázal nijak vysvětlit. 

Věděl jen, že tam je a že mu nedovoluje cítit nic jiného. 

„Já vím,“ přikývl a unaveně zavřel oči. „Já… Myslel jsem, že ho znám. _Přátelil_ jsem se s ním.“ Mluvil tiše a pomalu, nesoustředěně, ponořený ve vlastních myšlenkách. „Věřil jsem mu, protože byl vždycky tady, a rozuměl mi, ať jsem mu řekl cokoli. Nikdy by mě nenapadlo… Nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že to všechno byla _lež_.“

Jeho hlas se vytratil do ztracena. Nemohl mluvit dál, prostě _nemohl_ , protože to by jí pak musel říct všechno, musel by jí říct, jak se nemohl na nic soustředit a jak se pořád ještě obracel k té hloupé naději, že to možná bylo jinak, že si to špatně vysvětlili, že Janusův seznam byla jen chyba, protože Colby by přece něco takového nikdy neudělal… 

Bylo toho _tolik_. Včera v noci zíral z okna a na černou tabuli, tak dlouho, až mu z očí vyhrkly slzy a on je nedokázal zastavit. Stékaly mu po tvářích, bez vysvětlení, které by znělo jinak, než _bezmoc_ , naprostá, absolutní bezmoc, do té doby, než usnul vyčerpáním, s hlavou na stole. 

Možná, že kdyby se pokusil sám sobě namluvit, že je to v pořádku, že se s tím po těch třiceti šesti dnech vyrovnal, že to pochopil, stane se to pravdou. 

Zhluboka se nadechl. „Srovnám se s tím.“ 

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

Charlie seděl na židli v konferenční místnosti Donova týmu, před sebou sešit plný čísel, s nimiž chtěl Don pomoct, zíral na ně, ale doopravdy je neviděl. 

Byl to první případ od Colbyho zatčení, ke kterému ho Don přizval. Poprvé, kdy byl od té chvíle, co se s Amitou dostali do Janusova seznamu, v budově FBI, co musel projít tou dlouhou chodbou na jejich patře, co musel prokličkovat mezi kójemi, a v každé z nich seděl člověk, kterému věřil skoro stejně, jako ještě před čtyřiceti dny věřil Colbymu. 

Poprvé za posledních čtyřicet dní musel projít kolem stolu, který dřív patříval Colbymu. 

Ten stůl byl přesně tam, kde býval vždycky, prázdný a vyklizený, nezůstalo na něm, ani v šuplících nic, kromě malé lampy, nic, co by připomínalo osobu, která u něj sedávala přes _dva roky_ , a nebylo tam nic, co by naznačovalo, že už byl ten stůl přidělen někomu dalšímu, někomu novému, kdo přišel Colbyho nahradit. 

Kancelář vypadala bez Colbyho podivně prázdně. 

Což bylo trochu zvláštní, protože on dobře věděl, že tu kancelář obývá několik desítek agentů, v podstatě jakoukoli denní nebo noční dobu, co pracovali, pobíhali tam a zpátky, se spisy, se zbraněmi a telefony, pokřikovali po sobě právě zjištěné informace a plánovali další kroky při řešení svých případů, takže kancelář _nemohla_ být prázdná jen proto, že v ní bylo o jednoho agenta méně, ale jemu to tak připadalo. 

Jenže Colby byl… S Colbym to bylo něco jiného. Colby tam byl vždycky. Byl tam, když ho Charlie potřeboval, dokonce i když s ním Don ztrácel trpělivost, protože nevěděl, jak jim vysvětlit něco, co on sám považoval za samozřejmé, vyslechl si ho a přivedl ho na správnou cestu, pomohl mu pročistit si mysl a vrátit se k tomu, co bylo potřeba, soustředit se. Byl tam, když si Charlie nebyl jistý sám sebou, poslouchal ho a radil mu. 

Byl to Colby, na koho se Charlie obracel, když potřeboval, aby mu někdo projevil trochu pochopení. Ne Amita, ani Larry a dokonce ani Don. Colby. 

A teď už tam s nimi nebyl. 

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

Všichni předstírali, že jsou v pořádku. Jistě, byli v tom předstírání o něco lepší než on, ale on věděl, co hledat. A tak viděl, ty jejich úsměvy a věděl, že jsou falešné, protože on viděl ty samé v zrcadle, když se pokoušel na chvíli zapomenout a předstírat, že se vlastně nic nestalo. Pokoušel se namluvit sám sobě, že s Colbym nikdy nebyli přátelé, že se vlastně skoro ani neznali, že ho nikdy nepovažoval za člověka, kterému může naprosto stoprocentně věřit, s čímkoli. 

Viděl to ve tvářích ostatních, tu nikdy nekončící snahu namluvit si, že pro ně Colby nikdy nebyl doopravdy důležitý, protože pak by bylo jednodušší smířit se s tím, že je zradil. 

Viděl to v tom, jak se sešli, on a táta a Don a všichni ti, kteří ještě zbyli z jeho týmu, u něj doma na večeři a pár piv a přitom se tvářili, jako by se nic nestalo. 

Ale stalo a bylo to ve všem. Nikdo o tom neřekl ani slovo, ale stejně tak se nebavili o ničem důležitém, natož pak soukromém, jen o práci a o baseballu a v Charlieho případě taky tak trochu o matematice, jako by měli strach, že se z dalšího jejich přítele stane nepřítel. 

Ani táta tomu nedokázal zabránit. 

Bylo to ubíjející. To, jak Don nemluvil a jen se po večerech a o víkendech na celé hodiny zavíral ve své kanceláři a zíral na záznamy, které natočili během Colbyho výslechu. To, jak se od nich David odtahoval a jak se vrhal do nebezpečí, i když už neměl žádného parťáka, který by mu kryl záda. Jak byla Megan tichá a uhýbavá. 

Charlie si povzdychl. 

Před čtyřiceti dny tady byl někdo, kolega, parťák a přítel, který se ho snažil chápat, když nikdo jiný nemohl. Teď tady nebyl nikdo, kdo by se pokoušel mu porozumět. 

Připadal si sám. 

_Still harder getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

Mlčky seděl ve své kanceláři ve škole a slepě zíral na nepopsanou tabuli. V celé škole byl klid, protože právě probíhaly přednášky, on byl jeden z těch šťastných profesorů, kteří zrovna měli volnou hodinu. 

Nelepšilo se to. Pořád se nemohl soustředit a pořádně pracovat. Jistě, dokázal přemýšlet dost dlouho na to, aby mohl dál učit, ale to bylo tak všechno. Nemohl pracovat na Larryho teorii supergravitace ani na vlastních věcech. Nebyl schopný znovu přepracovat svoji Eppesovu konvergenci, nedokázal dělat nic tvůrčího, nic nového. 

Každý další den byl jenom opakováním toho předešlého a vůbec se to nelepšilo. Nebolelo to míň, jak ubíhaly dny a týdny, bolelo to pořád stejně a možná i více, protože měl čas nad tím přemýšlet a donekonečna to v duchu rozebírat. 

Jak to Colby mohl udělat? Jak je mohl všechny zradit, když musel velice dobře vědět, jak strašně moc jim tím ublíží? 

Ozvalo se tiché zaťukání na dveře a Larry strčil hlavu do místnosti. „Nepracuješ?“ zeptal se ho klidně a s povytaženým obočím hodil hlavou směrem k čisté tabuli, ale protože ji tak vídal už několik týdnů, nijak víc to nekomentoval. 

Charlie pokrčil rameny. 

Larry za sebou zase zavřel, pomalu přešel místnost a usadil se na židli naproti Charliemu. Vyčkávavě se na něj díval, dokud se Charlie nevzdal a frustrovaně si neodfrkl. 

„Prostě nemůžu přestat myslet na Colbyho,“ přiznal potichu, s hlubokým výdechem. „Nechápu, jak nám něco takového mohl udělat.“ 

Larry pár vteřin mírně pokyvoval hlavou, jak přemýšlel nad tím, co Charlie řekl. „Víš,“ prohlásil potom, tentokrát s naprosto vážným výrazem, bez toho, co obvykle naznačovalo, že se chystá použít některou ze svých pověstných metafor. „Je opravdu zvláštní, jak _hluboce_ nás dokáže zasáhnout zrada někoho, komu jsme věřili. Když nám ublíží někdo, koho milujeme, je neuvěřitelně těžké pochopit, proč to udělal.“ 

Charlie pootevřel pusu, aby se ohradil, aby mu _vysvětlil_ , že přece Colbyho nemiluje a nikdy nemiloval, ale nakonec pusu zase zavřel a uhnul pohledem. 

Neodpověděl. 

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

Nemohl tomu uvěřit, když mu Don, zatímco pobíhal po domě a hledal klíče od auta, řekl, že Colby utekl z vězení. 

Bylo to šílené. Před dvěma měsíci byl Colby přítel, s kterým chodívali na pivo a řešili, který tým vyhraje příští baseballovou ligu. Dnes utíkal a oni se ho snažili dopadnout, aby ho mohli posadit zpátky do vězení, kde stráví zbytek života za vlastizradu a kolaboraci s Číňany. 

Protože si nedovedl představit, jak jinak se to mohlo stát. Proti Colbymu bylo přece tolik důkazů, včetně přiznání, i když on to pořád ještě nedokázal přijmout. 

A pak mu Colby zavolal, ze všech svých kolegů a přátel (pokud je vůbec kdy považoval za přátele) zavolal zrovna _jemu_ , a Charlie si uvědomil, jak strašně moc mu chyběl jeho hlas. 

Ten příjemný hlas, na který si za ta léta tak zvyknul, který ho vždycky dokázal uklidnit a zahřát. Hlas, který mu vždycky pomohl pročistit si hlavu a znovu se zaměřit na to, co bylo potřeba, když nemohl pořádně fungovat. Hlas, který mu vždycky přinášel pocit bezpečí a rozechvíval a Charlieho najednou napadlo, že možná, jen možná, Larry nebyl zase tak daleko od pravdy, když naznačil, že by Charlie mohl Colbyho milovat. 

Na určité úrovni ano, rozhodně, způsobem, který v tu chvíli – a možná že nikdy – nebyl schopný popsat. 

A Colby mu volal a říkal mu, že je to všechno jinak, že neudělal to, z čeho byl obviněn a Charlie mu tak _zoufale_ chtěl uvěřit. Neváhal, než dal telefon Donovi, protože to skutečně nemohlo nikomu nijak ublížit, a když pak Don a ostatní začali pochybovat o svém vlastním názoru na Colbyho a na to, co údajně udělal, když začali řešit, co se s Colbym stane, pokud opravdu není špeh, ale jen oběť velkého omylu… Když viděl na Donově tváři tu _nejistotu_ , věděl, že je jen jedna věc, co může udělat, aby se alespoň _pokusil_ Colbyho zachránit. 

Charlie vzal fixu a začal počítat Colbyho míru důvěry. 

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

_(Rascal Flatts – What hurts the most)_


End file.
